vg_development_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Chihiro Palmer
Chihiro "Melody" Palmer '''is female gender version of Akagi Palmer who shared his role of the first protagonist in both the series and Mighty Henshin Denjin Warriors. She is introduced as Akagi's alternate version of himself in Super Fighters Megamix. Melody is also the character who shares the similar trait of Akagi Palmer and Cerina Arquette. Biography Appearance Melody is a tall statuesque, incredibly ultra-busty, athletic, and mature looking young woman with fair skin, and dark blue eyes. She has long, wild, shiny, and spiky blue jagged flowing hair that reaches down to her waist with anime bangs and blonde highlights which is inspired by Caulifla from Dragon Ball Super, full plump lips, and her slender waist. She has a very bosomy, voluptuous, curvaceous, well-endowed, and buxom body figure. The most distinguishing feature of Melody is her very massive breasts which are very oversized. She also have her X-shaped scar across her face. Melody is a Japanese American but raised in Japan. Personality Melody is at first embarrassed after being turned into an all womanlike persona from Akagi's side, but later got used to it and feels proud of being a woman. She is a cute, optimistic, energetic, friendly, ditzy, air-headed, playful, sweet, and easygoing kind of young woman. Most of the time she can be sexy, seductive, confident, beautiful, conceited, cool, approachable, kind-hearted, and outgoing due to her excellent beauty and sexiness. She sometimes can be perverted, humorous, brash, and fun-loving. Outfits '''Outfit 01: '''In her first outfit, she wears a midriff electric blue leather jacket that features rolled-up sleeves, a white wolf icon on the back with the words "Electrifying" below it, and worn over a skimpy white midriff-revealing spaghetti strap tank top with black sports bra which shows her cleavage. She also wears black fingerless grappling gloves, black leather hotpants, white studded belt, a studded black choker with pink heart emblem pendant, and a pair of black combat boots. '''Outfit 02: '''Her second outfit is a shiny ultra pink short collared sleeveless zip-up jumpsuit (with black side paneling and black swallow design on the back) which is unzipped down to her torso, exposing a metallic silver sports bra and pink trims underneath which shows her ample cleavage. The jumpsuit is adorned with a black, two-pronged belt with pink hearts. On her feet, she wears black, red, and white armored boots with three pink hearts around the cuff. She also wears elbow-length armored cobalt, electric blue and gray sleeve-like gauntlets with puffy, black banded, red cuffs above her red fingerless grappling gloves. She also equipped herself with medium electric blue knuckle guards, elbow guards as well as leg and knee guards, black sunglasses, headphones around neck, and modern-style electric blue backpack with straps under her breasts. '''Outfit 03: In her third outfit, she wears a blue choker, a azure spaghetti strap leotard which shows her ample cleavage, a shiny white short bolero vest with red rims and collar that is popped and rigid, and gold trims. She also wears a shiny white short skirt with gold trims, white shin high boots with black shin and foot guards, black knee pads, red fingerless grappling gloves with white wolf design and red gauntlets, pink shoulder holsters which set the straps under and over her ample breasts, and a modern-style high-tech dark gray backpack with straps under her breasts. The outfit is inspired by Yuri from Dirty Pair Flash series in her primary attire from the the alternate and adaptation version of Dirty Pair. Outfit 04: In her fourth outfit, she wears a hot pink cybernetic sunglasses with ultra pink lens, a shiny medium electric cobalt blue high neck sleeveless top with a heart cut out above the chest to show her ample cleavage and several linings in its place, a shiny medium electric cobalt blue short shorts with several linings in its place, and a magenta cybernetic sci-fi high-tech backpack straps under her breasts. She also wears white grappling gloves and gauntlets with a wolf design motif, and red/white running boots with shocking pink foot guards. The gauntlets are featured with spiked arm guards and protection of his proximal phalanx of his thumb. The outfit is inspired by Samus Aran from Metroid series in the ending outfit from the Metroid Fusion and Metroid Zero Mission. Outfit 05: In her fifth outfit, she wears a a white sleeveless gi with cobalt string decorating it that resemble the traditional clothing worn by the miko with the addition red obi, a short medium electric blue skirt, black grappling gloves with gold cuffs, black choker with gold wolf design emblem motif, white armored shoulder pads/guards, white tech belt with platinum wolf emblem and red orb, medium electric blue collar with hot pink stripes, red mid-calves boots with red foot guards, white gauntlets, red arm guards, big white armor half chaps (like in Gundem style) with red shin guards, and upper thigh-high white stockings. She also wears a dark gray spaghetti strap crop bodysuit and spandex shorts, and a modified modern-style Gundam helmet that is inspired by Nobel Gundam(Front and Back ) and Super Nobel Gundam from Mobile Fighter G Gundam and other 1990s-2010s Gundam series. The outfit is inspired by Musubi from Sekirei series, Sailor V & Sailor Moon from Codename: Sailor V series and Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon series. Story Background Shares the same story with Akagi Palmer but with the different version. Super Fighters Megamix Prologue Interludes Epilogue Ending Mighty Henshin Denjin Warriors Gameplay and Abilities Fighting Style As mentioned above, Melody has a similar fighting style with the alter version of Akagi. Since she is the alternate and the female version of Akagi, she shared most of the various moves from Akagi, But some of the moves are different. Some of the identical are very different. Due to having some different various styles, she is still and remains All-Around but differs from Akagi. Powers * Sense - Melody can sense the presence of people nearby. * Ergokinesis '''- Melody has a incredible power of energy, that he uses when gathering chi energy from Gaia. ** '''Gather Chi - Melody can gather chi energy. ** Energy Projectile - Melody can throw energy fireball while standing on the ground and in the air. ** Energy Attack '- Melody can use chi energy to increase the damage of his normal attacks (punches, kicks, etc.). * '''Multiple Attacks '- Melody can channel his ki energy into his both arms and legs to deliver multiple punches and kicks at a very fast ratio. Skill * '''Motorcycle Driving - Melody likes to drive his motorcycle around the streets of any various cities. * Flexible '- Due to being all womanlike, Melody can reflex anything. * '''Acrobatics '- Melody is very proficient with acrobatics in her fighting. * 'Adaptability '- Due to her training in various fighting techniques, Melody can adapt with any opponent she faces. * 'Resilience '- Melody can take a lot of punishment when fighting brutish opponents. * '''Musical Instrument - Melody is a very skillful electric guitar player. * 'Parkour '- Melody likes to parkour to improve his skills and uses it as a fighting style. * 'Freerunning '- Due to Melody's excellent foorwork skills, she is able to overcome any obsatacles. Stats Melody differs from Akagi, which makes her have more speed, but still remains all around and balanced character. Character Relationships * A very statuesque, voluptuous, and ultra-busty woman version of Akagi Palmer. * Honoka - Her friendly rival. Quote Intro/Pre-Fight * "I prefer not to do this, but you left me no choice." * "*chuckling* I'll be your opponent." In Battle Attack * "Pleasure working with ya.* (against Akagi Palmer) Throw During Tag/Team Switch * "Take a seat." * "I'll handle this, sweetie." ''(with any cute female characters, including Honoka.) Taunt Victory Losing * ''"*voice breaking* I'm ashamed to call myself a woman!* Continue Music/Theme Musical/Solo Themes -'Electrifying(Beautiful Mix) '- Theme of Melody Palmer * Genre(s): Hard Rock, Anime, Techno, Jazz, Electronic, Dance * Composer(s): Daisuke Ishiwatari, Masami Ueda, Ayako Saso, Richard Jacques, Hideyuki Fukasawa * Song Inspiration by: Rivalry Themes Shared Theme Image Songs Trivia